(Chapter) 5
"[https://pastebin.com/Riwnv2Rw ("Chapter) 5]" is the fifth installment in Arknthology Stories (Original). It was written and published by DeathlyLogic in the summer of 2016. Synopsis King Gilgamesh and the Hash'bor'kanibal meet in battle — with devastating consequences. Summary On Earth, King Gilgamesh's human army has been slaughtered by the traitor Hash'bor'kanibal, the Arkn Lord of Power and Truths. A million soldiers lay dead as Hash'born breaches the front lines of Gilgamesh's personal army, the Seraphim. Gilgamesh orders his commanding officer, Tal'abat, to move the Seraphim into Guardian Aggressive formation, arranging themselves into the shape of an arrowhead. Hash'born brandishes Immulsyr and begins his assault; on command, the Seraphim break formation and form a circle, surrounding Hash'born. Gilgamesh orders Phobos to hurry to the Golden City and inform the Council of Hash'born's betrayal; Phobos begins to object, but Gilgamesh laughs, insisting that he can handle himself in battle against a single foe. Phobos gives the king one final hug before flying off. As Gilgamesh steps off of his throne and faces the traitor, Hash'born has already cut down one hundred of the Seraphim without receiving a single scratch. Gilgamesh issues a warning, ordering Hash'born to back down; Hash'born ignores him, laughing as he continues his slaughter. Black smoke billows from Hash'born's body, engulfing the surviving Seraphim as he rises to meet the king. Hash'born asks Gilgamesh what he intends to do; the king replies that he will strike him down where he stands. Hash'born laughs at this and teleports behind the king, grabbing him by the throat; he mocks Gilgamesh, pointing out that he has already slaughtered many of his Seraphim. Gilgamesh retorts that he doesn't need an army to win; he utters a series of Hethian Words, creating a massive shockwave that splits the earth, causing magma to spill forth. The landscape is turned to a blackened wasteland, and the remaining Seraphim are reduced to piles of bone and rusted metal from the heat. Gilgamesh and Hash'born take their fight airborne. Gilgamesh gloats that he will prevail, because as he has the power of the Hethe on his side. Hash'born, distracted by he massive destruction beneath them, is blindsided as Gilgamesh knocks him to the side. Suddenly, a series of loud cracking noises sound as visions of the Arkn Council materialize around Gilgamesh. The eldest member of the Council speaks, announcing that Gilgamesh has been sentenced to death for acts of treachery against his kingdom. Distracted by the Council, Gilgamesh fails to see Hash'born flying up at from the growing, black miasma beneath them; before he can react, Hash'born decapitates him with a single stroke of his blade. Hash'born holds up Gilgamesh's severed head before the horrified onlookers, reverting to his Dekn form as he gloats that the Arkn fell for his deception. While the Council looks on in abject horror, the souls of the slain Seraphim are torn from their bodies and pulled into the blackness of the abyss; Gilgamesh's twisted bones and heart began to absorb the darkness, his severed head screaming while it is reanimated. Flames erupt from Hash'born's hands, burning away the flesh of the severed head, which is unable to scream as he jams Immulsyr through its jaw and out the other side. Hash'born grins at the Council, and pauses to kick Gilgamesh's remains into the swirling portal before revealing his true name; the name which has brought fear and suffering to the Arkn people: The Carver. Continuity * This story marks one of the first instances of Hash'bor'kanibal being shortened to "Hash'born", and the first time he identifies himself as "The Carver". * This story occurs some time after the truth of Hash'bor'kanibal's Dekn identity is (allegedly) "discovered" by Kry'atha and Jos'sephine ("4) The Secret"). * Gilgamesh is facing Hash'born while utilizing the persona of his Guarded Human on Earth (Gilgamesh, the ruler of the Mesopotamians). Allegedly, this incident marked one of humanity's first major battles. * Hash'born uses Immulsyr, Gilgamesh's own blade, to behead the king. "4) The Secret" reveals that he had "stolen" the blade from the Golden Palace sometime before the battle. * The Carver recalls the events of this story in The Knight Shift as he prepares to use Immulsyr against Ellpagg (referring to it as "the blade that started this all", "The blade of the Mesopotamians. The one that killed Gilgamesh"). * The story's end depicts the start of the creation of The Infernous. * "Phantom of War" first reveals that Gilgamesh had been aware of Hash'bor's true identity since long before their battle, and that they had arranged the battle and its outcome as part of their joint scheme to control and manipulate the Arkn. This is later confirmed in various chapters of Arknthology Stories (Remade). Appearances Individuals * Gilgamesh Xeth'i'stral * Hash'bor'kanibal * Phobos * Tal'abat Species * Arkn * Humans * Dekn * Hethe (mentioned only) Locations * Earth * The Infernous (referenced only) Items and Weapons * Immulsyr * Hethian Words Alliances * Seraphim * Arkn Council Behind the Scenes Goof and Errors * In the text, the eldest member of the Arkn Council who appears before Gilgamesh is stated to be "Xethistral". Xethistral is Gilgamesh's Arkn name. ['''Note:' It's possible that DL meant "Xan'dri'el", a high-ranking Arkn Lord who was later beheaded by Uriel.]'' * The text can't seem to decide how exactly the Arkn Council appears in the sky around Gilgamesh. Initially, it sounds as if they teleport to the location (there are "cracking" noises, which usually signify something materializing physically); next, it refers to the Council as an "image" that "fades and shimmers" (suggesting a projection of some kind); then, it says that Hash'born "held up the projection" so that the Council can better view the events happening (as if it were appearing on a screen). * The blackness into which the souls of the dead Arkn are pulled is described as a "dominion of terrifying evil". The Infernous has only just started to form; how can the onlookers know what it is, let alone what reputation it will have in the future? Category:Arknthology Stories Recaps